Truth or Lies?
by ViVaTia
Summary: Mereka tak mengerti kenapa semua itu terjadi. Siapa sangka tragedi seperti ini datang menghantui? Satu persatu orang-orang yang mereka sayangi pergi. Apa yang disembunyikan Lukas? Siapakah wanita berbaju biru itu? Ikatan yang terjalin adalah kuncinya. Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan pelakunya? Kebenaran ataukah kebohongan yang akan mereka dapatkan? HumanAU! & AncientCharas
1. Chapter 1 : TRAGEDY BEGINS

**SAYA MASIH HIDUP!**

**Sebelum anda-anda sekalian berkomentar biarkan saya bicara. Oke.. gue tahu gue punya cerita-cerita yang lain yang belum gue tuntasin, dan gak tau tuntasnya kapan.. Tapi woy, inspirasi bisa datang kapan saja 8D Dah lama gue mikirin nih cerita, udah gue tulis pokok-pokok pentingnya, tinggal dijabarkan saja (kok malah jd pelajaran b.i y?) tp gue agak males nulisnya XD *PLAK* Intinya gue mau coba nuntasin nih cerita dulu.. jd yg penasaran sm cerita-cerita gue yang lain bersabar lagi ya? :3 BTW, nih cerita banyak TRAGEDYnya dan bakal nyangkut paut dunia mistis.. hihihihihi *tawa licik* Tapi pokoknya gue gk yakin kapan nerusinnya.. lagi ada masalah sama sekolah..**

**BERSABARLAH BERSAMA SAYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA!**

**Enjoy.. (maaf kalau ada typos)**

* * *

Cahaya redup dan hawa yang sejuk.

Air mengisi penuh ruangan yang baru.

Tak terdengar tangis jerit yang pilu.

Air menekan nafas yang memburu.

1 orang pun telah diburu.

Suasana sunyi nan sepi.

Sepasang mata melihat dengan geli.

Tak terasa sakit yang nyeri.

Sobekan kulit dan kertak gigi.

2 orang pun telah pergi.

Hentakan kaki terus menggema.

Ketakutan yang tiada tara,

Satu langkah yang menentukan.

Terdengar keras bunyi retakan.

3 orang pun telah tiada..

* * *

"Kiku! Mei!" Yong Soo berteriak menyapa kedua saudaranya yang sedang mengobrol di luar kelas.

"Yong Soo-kun, ohayou gozaimasu," Kiku menyapa ramah sementara Mei melempar senyum.

"Lihat Xiang nggak?" kali ini Yong Soo bertanya, namun 2 orang di hadapannya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mei balas bertanya.

"Itu.. aku mau ngembaliin DVD yang gue pinjem semalem..," jawab Yong Soo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak DVD dari dalam tasnya. Mei hanya ber-o ria.

"Itu Xiang-kun kan?" Kiku berkata sambil menunjuk seseorang di antara keramaian siswa. Seorang Chinese berambut emo.

"Wah! Bener tuh itu si Xiang! Xiang!" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Xiang segera mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan menuju ketiga saudaranya. Wajahnya stoik seperti biasa.

Setelah beberapa percakapan dan pengembalian DVD, Xiang yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara, "Yao-ge dah dateng?"

Serentak tiga orang yang ditanya menengok ke dalam kelas, ke satu bangku di mana kakak mereka biasanya berada.

"Belum.. padahal ini sudah mau bel masuk..," jawab Kiku sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

"Yao-ge nggak pernah telat kan? Ini aneh..," Mei ikut berkomentar.

Tepat setelah ia berkata demikian, bel pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai pun berbunyi. Para siswa dengan segera pergi menuju bangkunya masing-masing, kecuali 4 orang asia yang masih menunggu kedatangan kakak tertua mereka.

"Apa dia sakit?" Yong Soo bertanya.

"Aku tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa darinya.. kalian?" ketiga orang yang Kiku tanyai hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Yah.. mungkin dia ada urusan di tengah jalan.. atau bahkan dia mau bolos aja.," Mei bersugesti.

"Kalau bolos kayaknya nggak mungkin deh Mei. Aniki kan anak rajin da ze!" Yong Soo menimpali, aksen koreanya mulai terdengar lagi.

"Aku akan mencarinya," kata Xiang singkat sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi.

"Eh? Tapi Xiang-kun! Kelas akan segera dimulai!" Kiku mencoba menahan adiknya itu, tapi nihil hasilnya. Si adik terus berjalan seakan-akan sudah tuli.

"Sudahlah Kiku.. sebaiknya kita duduk saja. Kalau sudah masalah Yao-ge mah.. Xiang susah diberitahu!" ucapan Mei ada benarnya juga.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kiku, Mei dan Yong Soo segera duduk di bangku mereka sebelum sang guru datang. Meski sang guru, yang tidak lain adalah guru sejarah Bu Herakles, tentu saja menanyakan keberadaan Xiang, ketiga orang saudaranya itu hanya bisa menjelaskan dengan pasrah menerima tawa dari seluruh kelas. Meskipun begitu, kelas pun dimulai.

Kiku dengan giat menulis hal-hal yang menurutnya penting. Mei mendengarkan dengan konsentrasi. Sementara Yong Soo.. bisa dibilang dialah yang paling relax. Menghiraukan sang guru, Yong Soo lebih tertarik pada awan-awan putih di langit yang cerah pagi itu. Pikirannya terus saja berputar akan di mana keberadaan kakak favoritnya sekarang ini. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengikuti Xiang tadi, tapi karena ia tahu bahwa Mei dan Kiku tidak akan membiarkannya, ia terus bungkam. Tetap saja.. ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Matanya kemudian menangkap bayangan salah satu teman sekelasnya dari kaca jendela. Lukas Bondevik, pemuda asal Norwegia yang sama stoiknya dengan Xiang. Tampaknya ia sedang menggambar sesuatu, aneh, biasanya ia sama giatnya dengan Kiku dalam hal pelajaran. Selain itu, Lukas sepertinya tampak gelisah akan sesuatu. Yong Soo melihat tangan Lukas berhenti sejenak. Ia kemudian mengambil kertas lain dan mulai menulis. Sesaat kemudian, ia menunjukkan apa yang ditulisnya ke arah jendela, agar Yong Soo bisa melihatnya.

**JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU LAGI**

"Maksudnya..?" Yong Soo bergumam tidak mengerti.

Wajah Lukas lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Lagipula, darimana ia tahu bahwa Yong Soo tengah mengawasinya?

"Im Yong Soo. Siapakah nama kaisar yang berhasil membawa kekaisaran Romawi ke masa kejayaanya?" Yong Soo tersentak kaget mendengar namanya disebut.

Bu Herakles menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-ngelamun-di-kelas-gue-lagi-sekarang-jawab-pertanyaan-gue yang membuat Yong Soo sedikit takut. Perhatian seluruh kelas sekarang ada padanya. Ia dapat melihat Lukas menurunkan pesannya dan ikut menatapnya. 'Bantuin gue kek..,' pikirnya.

"Uhh.. um.. kaisar—"

RRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGG!

"Slamet..," satu kelas tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Yong Soo yang sebenarnya tidak disengaja. Lagian memangnya ada yang namanya kaisar Slamet di Romawi sana? Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa kecil, Bu Herakles, untungnya, mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi ke kelas lain.

Pergantian pelajaran membutuhkan waktu paling tidak 5 menit, 10 menit kalau gurunya lemot, tapi hanya 3 menit kalau gurunya rajin. Selama itu, semua siswa mengambil kesempatan untuk mengobrol. Tidak terkecuali Mei dan Kiku yang duduk bersebelahan.

Disaat itu, masuklah Xiang lengkap dengan tasnya ke dalam kelas. Tampaknya hanya saudara-saudaranya yang menyadari kedatangannya karena yang lain sudah sibuk sendiri. Yong Soo segera berlari ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Gimana Xiang? Aniki ketemu nggak?"

Xiang hanya menggelengkan kepala pertanda tidak. Yong Soo merengut kecewa.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia memang bolos ya..?" gumamnya sementara Mei dan Kiku berjalan mendapati mereka.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengecek kamarnya," jawab Xiang singkat.

"Eh? Caranya?"

"Tinggal minta kunci ke satpam."

Yong Soo sweatdrop.

"Aku juga sudah tanya-tanya kalau-kalau ada yang melihatnya. Tapi nggak ada hasil," lanjut Xiang.

"Oke.. ini mulai terasa benar-benar aneh..," Mei pun berkomentar setelah mendengar jawaban Xiang.

Di saat itu, Yong Soo teringat akan pesan Lukas.

"Guys kayaknya kita bener-bener harus cari Aniki deh," katanya langsung, membuat bingung 2 orang lainnya sementara Xiang mengangguk setuju.

"Yong Soo.. jangan jadikan peristiwa ini alasan untuk bolos pelajaran.," Kiku menjawab dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Bukan itu tujuan gue Kiku! Tapi.. apa kalian nggak ngerasain perasaan buruk atau apa kek?" Yong Soo pun protes.

"Jujur aja ya.. gue memang punya firasat buruk.," jawab Mei pelan. Kiku terdiam.

"Tuh kan! Lagian.. apa kalian nggak merhatiin tingkah laku Aniki baru-baru ini? Rasanya.. ada yang berubah dari dia kan?" Yong Soo bertanya lagi. Semua diam sesaat.

_"Aniki! Gimana liburannya? Aku rindu sama Aniki da ze!"_

_"Ah, Yong Soo.. mmh, liburannya.. seru kok.."_

_"Aniki kenapa da ze? Kok down gitu?"_

_"…nggak papa kok! Nggak usah dipikirin.."_

"Kau ada benarnya Yong Soo.. memang baru-baru ini Yao-nii sepertinya.. kelelahan," jawab Kiku.

"Sebenarnya, ia sepertinya selalu menjauhi topik liburan musim panas lalu..," lanjutnya.

Keempat saudara itu bertatap-tatapan sesaat. Bercakap-cakap melalui mata sebelum akhirnya saling memberi anggukan kecil.

"Kita sepakat da ze! Kita cari Aniki sampai ketemu!"

Dan setelah itu, keempatnya berlari meninggalkan kelas, menghiraukan teriakan sang guru yang baru saja hendak membuka pintu.

_Cuacanya cukup cerah hari ini..!_

Mereka menyusuri seluruh sekolah dengan teliti. Tentu saja, sambil menghindari guru-guru yang jelas akan memarahi mereka jika tertangkap. Namun setelah setengah jam mencari, mereka berkumpul di sebuah gazebo di taman dalam sekolah, lelah dan bingung.

"Yao-ge di mana sih? Sumpah, susah banget dicariin..!" Mei mendengus pelan sambil terduduk.

"Kita sudah cari di setiap sudut.. apa ada tempat yang belum kita cari?" Kiku bertanya sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan.

Hening sesaat. Mereka masing-masing berpikir. Mengingat-ingat kembali denah sekolah mereka yang memang sangatlah luas.

"Aquarium.," suara pelan Xiang memecah keheningan. 3 kepala menengok ke arahnya.

"Aquarium..?" Mei mengulang bingung. Xiang mengangguk.

"Apa kalian lupa pengumuman kepala sekolah hari Senin yang lalu? Dia bilang di sekolah kita bakal dibangun satu ruangan dengan aquarium besar untuk penelitian. Kaya Sea World kecil-kecilan lah," jelas Xiang.

"Eh?! Mang Pak kepsek ngomong begitu?!" tanya Yong Soo tidak percaya.

"Kau harus mulai belajar memperhatikan orang lain saat bicara Yong Soo," Kiku menasehati, tidak melihat kalau Mei entah kenapa menunduk karena malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari ke sana da ze! Kita kan belum ke sana!"

"Masalahnya aku lupa tuh aquarium letaknya di mana.," jawab Xiang dengan nada kecewa.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku tahu. Ikuti aku," tiba-tiba Kiku berkata sambil bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju salah satu lorong. Ketiga orang lainnya otomatis mengikuti dengan heran. Namun semua itu terbayar ketika mereka sampai di satu lorong yang tampaknya masih baru, yang bersebelahan langsung dengan taman kupu-kupu. Ada satu pintu besar yang ada di situ.

"Aku yakin di sini tempatnya," kata Kiku begitu mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sana.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Xiang bertanya heran.

"Hanya mengingat perkataan Pak kepala sekolah Senin lalu," jawab Kiku singkat dengan senyuman yang mengatakan lain-kali-perhatiin-dong. Secara refleks alis Xiang berkedut.

Keempatnya memasuki pintu itu satu-persatu. Di balik pintu itu, ada satu lorong lagi dengan pintu lain yang lebih besar diujungnya. Cahaya mulai meredup di sana, karena lampu-lampunya memang dirancang agar tidak terlalu terang. Perhatikan saja lampu di Sea World terdekat.

Xiang maju untuk menggapai pintu yang satunya lagi, namun entah kenapa tangan Kiku menghalanginya. Ia menengok, hanya untuk mendapati Kiku menatap keras pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka heran.

Dari bawah pintu besar itu, air mulai mengalir keluar.

Panik akan sesuatu, Xiang segera berlari dan mendobrak pintu besar itu dengan kakinya. Melihat ke dalam ruangan yang baru itu, matanya terbelalak. Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah orang yang mereka cari selama ini, berada di dalam tangki besar aquarium yang seharusnya belum terisi. Namun tangki itu terisi penuh sampai-sampai airnya membludak. Kakinya diikat dengan pemberat, membuatnya tak bisa mencapai permukaan. Tangannya menggenggam kuat-kuat lehernya, berusaha menyimpan semua oksigen yang tersisa.

"DA GE!" Xiang berteriak.

Di belakangnya, ketiga saudaranya melihat dengan horror. Yao mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuka matanya dan mendapati semua saudaranya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut, bingung, dan panik. Ia bungkam tak bisa bicara. Kiku mengambil alih,

"Mei cari guru untuk membantu! Yong Soo cek dan tutup semua stop kontak di ruangan ini! Xiang bantu aku mengeluarkan Yao-nii! CEPAT!"

Dengan sigap dan tanpa basa basi mereka melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kiku. Mei berlari keluar ruangan dengan tangis bisu yang tertahan, Yong Soo segera mengambil lak ban dan mengecek ruangan, Xiang dan Kiku segera naik ke atas aquarium di mana ada gerbang logam menuju ke dalam tangki.

Kiku dan Xiang mencoba membuka gerbang logam itu, tapi beratnya bukan main. Sampai-sampai tangan mereka memerah karena gesekan keras yang terjadi. Tak tahan dengan rasa perihnya, Kiku mengambil sapu tangannya sebagai alas. Tetapi tetap saja, mereka tidak berhasil membuka gerbang logam berat nan keras kepala itu.

"Kiku! Aku sudah menutup semua stop kontaknya!" Yong Soo berteriak dari bawah.

"Kalau begitu bantu kami Yong Soo!" jawab Kiku cepat.

Suara deruan air yang terus mengalir dan panasnya ruangan membuat adrenalin terpacu di dalam diri mereka. Apa lagi ini adalah nyawa kakak mereka yang coba mereka selamatkan. Memikirkannya saja sudah dapat membuat hati berdegup kencang. Apa lagi melakukannya..?

Yong Soo memperhatikan Anikinya dengan mata bagaikan elang. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya mulai memucat dan tangannya mulai melemas. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu..!

**_JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU LAGI_**

Eh?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yong Soo mencoba menghilangkan kalimat itu dari kepalanya. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu! Namun kemudian, ia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kecil dan mengkilap dari dalam tangki.. dan ada di balik gerbang logam..

"Kiku! Xiang! Gerbangnya dikunci! Aku bisa melihat gembok dari sini!"

"APA?!" Kiku dan Xiang berteriak bersamaan. Pantas saja usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil..

"Sekarang harus bagaimana?!" Kiku menggeram sebal. Ia memukul gerbang logam itu saking frustasinya. Xiang terdiam sambil berpikir. Wajahnya mulai dibasahi keringat dingin.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Xiang bangkit berdiri, mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi, dan menendang bagian atas aquarium sampai pecah. Kiku dan Yong Soo menatapnya tidak percaya. Tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Xiang segera masuk ke dalam aquarium setelah mengambil nafas panjang. Ketika ia masuk, Yao sama sekali tidak bergeming. Xiang bertambah khawatir.

Sementara itu, Mei berlari menuju ruang guru dengan menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja melihat kakaknya sekarat! Untunglah lorong sedang sepi karena proses belajar mengajar masih berlangsung, sehingga ia tidak perlu mendapati tatapan-tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya. Tapi dia takut.. bagaimana kalau di ruangan guru nanti malah tidak ada gurunya?

Menggeleng cepat, ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif. 'Ayo Mei! Nyawa Yao-ge ada di tanganmu!' pikirnya. Dengan berani, ia pun masuk ke ruang guru.

Xiang mencoba menarik rantai yang terhubung langsung dengan pemberat di bawah kaki kakaknya. Berat. Berat sekali. Bisa saja terbuat dari baja. Belum lagi pemberat berbentuk bola logam yang kebanyakan dipakai narapidana itu pasti lebih berat dari rantai ini. Ia melihat sekilas kaki Yao yang terikat rantai. Celana panjang hitam yang menjadi seragamnya terlihat terkoyak. Ia bisa melihat jelas kulit kemerahan yang ada di baliknya. Xiang refleks bersumpah, lupa bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam air. Ia segera berenang kembali ke permukaan dan berteriak,

"Woy! Cariin pemotong besi atau apa kek! Nggak mungkin kita bawa rantainya ke atas! Terlalu berat!" Xiang berkata dengan panik.

Yong Soo segera mencari. Di lemari, meja komputer, dan juga rak-rak. Sayang, ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Nggak ada!"

"Kalo gitu cari di gudang! Pasti ada!"

"Trus gue ninggalin lo berdua?!"

"INI NYAWA DA GE YANG JADI TARUHANNYA IDIOT!"

Terkejut dengan kata-kata Xiang, Yong Soo tidak protes lagi. Ia segera berlari ke luar ruangan secepat yang ia bisa dan pergi menuju gudang, yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sana.

"Kiku! Bantu aku menyadarkan Da Ge!" Xiang kemudian berkata pada Kiku. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Kiku mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya mengambil nafas panjang dan segera menyelam. Mereka pun melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Nafas buatan.

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ini demi keselamatan kakak mereka. Mereka tidak menemukan cara lain untuk membuat kakak mereka itu kembali bernafas. Karena mereka menyadari bahwa kulit Yao dinginnya bukan main. Wajahnya telah berubah dari pucat menjadi pucat pasi. Tangannya telah lama melemas dan meninggalkan lehernya. Kiku dan Xiang semakin ketakutan.

Yong Soo berlari sekuat tenaga. Ketika ia sampai di lorong, sialnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa dan guru mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka. Tidak menghiraukan keramaian yang ada, Yong Soo terus berlari. Ia bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak di tengah jalan.

Setelah mungkin 5 menit, seharusnya 3 menit kalau lorong masih sepi, ia berhasil sampai di gudang. Syukurlah ia tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dengan tang potong ada di tangannya, ia berlari kembali ke ruang aquarium.

"Oy! Yong Soo!" Alfred menyapanya dari arah kantin, meskipun begitu, Yong Soo tidak membalas sapaannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah disapa.

"Kenapa sih tuh anak..?" Alfred bergumam heran melihat tingkah Yong Soo yang tidak biasa.

Setelah sampai di ruang aquarium, Yong Soo mendapati kedua saudaranya itu sedang bergiliran memberikan nafas buatan pada sang kakak tertua. Meski terkejut, ia segera menjernihkan pikirannya dan berteriak,

"Aku nemu tang potong!"

Xiang mendengar Yong Soo dan berenang ke permukaan, sementara Kiku melanjutkan tugasnya. Dengan terengah-engah, Xiang mendapati tang potong yang dibawa Yong Soo begitu Yong Soo memberikannya. Ia kembali mengambil nafas panjang dan menyelam. Setelah menggenggam rantai di sekitar kaki Yao, ia segera mencoba memotong rantai itu dengan tang potong yang ada. Tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Mei mendobrak pintu ruang guru dengan cukup kasar, namun ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Karena tidak ada satu pun guru di sana.

"Sial!" cemoohnya.

Tanpa membuahkan hasil, Mei kembali berpikir. Di saat yang bersamaan, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Ia kembali bersumpah, sekaligus senang karena berarti guru-guru akan segera kembali ke ruang guru. Ia tidak bisa keluar sekarang, tidak dengan mata merah dan bekas air mata di pipinya. Akan terlalu menarik perhatian menurutnya.

Melihat saudaranya yang kesusahan, Yong Soo ikut menyelam untuk membantu Xiang. Dengan kekuatan 2 orang, tugas itu semakin mudah. Sekitar 10 detik, sisi rantai sebelah kanan terputus dengan suara yang menggema. Xiang dan Yong Soo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tinggal memutuskan sisi kirinya, dan Yao bisa selamat..!

Atau paling tidak begitulah pikir mereka.

Xiang berbalik menatap Kiku begitu ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Kiku menatapnya dengan tatapan takut, panik dan sedih. Ia kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat bahasa isyarat. Mata Xiang terbelalak. Ia kembali menatap Yong Soo yang kebingungan, lalu kembali ke tugasnya semula. Memotong rantai. Dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya karena panik, rantai itu akhirnya putus dengan waktu total 15 detik. Kiku segera menggendong Yao dan membawanya ke permukaan, Xiang dan Yong Soo menyusul di belakangnya.

Setelah sampai di luar aquarium, Kiku menepuk-nepuk pipi Yao dengan lembut sambil berkata,

"Yao-nii.. ayo bangun.. udah nggak papa kok.."

Namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam tidak bergeming.

Kiku semakin takut, tepukannya semakin keras.

"Ayo Yao-nii.. berhenti bercanda..! Ini tidak lucu!"

Tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Kiku menempelkan telinganya di atas jantung Yao, mencoba menemukan detakan.

Tidak.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi..

"Kiku..?" Xiang bertanya ketika Kiku tidak segera mengangkat kepalanya.

Tapi ia tidak perlu jawaban ketika melihat bahu Kiku bergetar.

Ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Xiang, tanpa suara, tanpa aba-aba. Ia hanya duduk di sana, melihat tubuh kakaknya terbujur kaku dalam pelukan Kiku. Ini pasti mimpi. Ini semua pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi!

"ANIKI!" Yong Soo yang selama ini melihat dengan mata terbelalak, akhirnya mengambil Yao dari pelukan Kiku dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Berhenti bermain-main Aniki! Ini tidak lucu! Aniki! BANGUN ANIKI!" suara jeritannya menggema di ruangan itu, menutupi suara isakan Kiku yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan melihat semua itu.

Tidak ada respon. Tentu saja tidak ada respon, bodoh..

Air mata Yong Soo mengucur deras saat itu, sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Tapi ia masih belum menyerah. Ia menggendong tubuh kakaknya dan membawanya turun dari atas aquarium, ingin membawanya pergi entah ke mana

"Kau mau ke mana Yong Soo..?" suara pelan Xiang membuat Yong Soo berhenti.

Deruan air sekarang sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Semuanya sunyi, hanya terdengar isakan Kiku dan Yong Soo. Air mata Xiang berhenti mengalir, tapi matanya kini kosong. Tidak ada harapan. Tidak ada tujuan. MATI.

"A- Aku.. aku mau membawa Aniki ke rumah sakit..," Yong Soo berhasil menjawab walau suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Untuk apa kau bawa Da Ge ke sana?" Xiang bertanya lagi. Suaranya tanpa emosi.

"T- TENTU SAJA AGAR DIA BANGUN BODOH!" Yong Soo berteriak. Tapi itu bukan teriakan penuh amarah. Itu teriakan keputus asaan.

"ANIKI TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI! Tidak.. tidak mungkin.," lanjutnya lagi. Xiang hanya mengawasi.

"Su- Sudahlah Y- Yong Soo.. Tidak ada gunanya," kali ini Kiku yang menimpali, meski ia masih dalam posisi sujud di atas aquarium. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti suaranya.

"Yao-nii sudah tidak ada Yong Soo.. dia sudah mati..," sambungnya.

Yong Soo berbalik menatap Kiku dari bawah dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ia mengencangkan genggamannya atas kakaknya tercinta. Ia berteriak,

"KAU BOHONG KIKU! PEMBOHONG!"

Mendengar jawaban adiknya, Kiku hanya bisa terus menangis. Semua ini terlalu ironis. Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga semua ini terjadi?

Tetapi sesungguhnya, Yong Soo tahu. Ia tahu bahwa kakak tercintanya telah tiada. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh yang digendongnya kosong tanpa nyawa. Tapi ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia tidak bisa—

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menerimanya maka berteriaklah."

Mata Yong Soo terbelalak. Ia menatap Xiang sang empunya suara.

"….aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya bodoh..," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut, seperti bisikan.

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Yong Soo berteriak.

Mei langsung menarik guru yang pertama kali memasuki ruang guru untuk ikut bersamanya. Tidak peduli guru itu siapa. Sang guru yang kebingungan akan kondisi Mei dan apa yang dilakukannya hanya bisa bertanya tanpa jawaban. Mei menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan yang dilemparkan siswa lain padanya. Firasat buruknya bertambah kuat. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai menangis lagi.

Ketika ia sampai di depan ruang aquarium, ia bisa melihat air mulai mengalir keluar sampai ke koridor. Sang guru bertanya kebingungan begitu mereka berhenti, namun Mei tetap tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa, ia takut membuka pintu itu. Ia takut akan apa yang akan didapatinya. Namun, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Memberanikan diri, Mei mendorong pintu besar ruang aquarium, lalu pintu yang lebih besar lagi setelahnya. Bertepatan dengan masuknya Mei dan sang guru ke ruangan itu, Yong Soo berteriak penuh keputus asaan.

Mei terbujur kaku. Firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh yang digenggam erat oleh Yong Soo. Yong Soo jatuh terlutut, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Di atas aquarium, Kiku terus menangis sementara Xiang melihat semuanya itu tanpa ekspresi. Mei perlahan mendekati Yong Soo. Begitu melihat wajah sang kakak yang telah tiada, ia pun meneriakkan nama kakak tertuanya. Sang guru hanya bisa menutup mulut tidak percaya.

**_JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU LAGI_**

**_KARENA KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG KAU LEWATKAN_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : PAIN AND CONFUSION

**Berjumpa lagi dengan saya kawan-kawan semua! XD Saya cuma mau bilang terimakasih buat semua yang udah review, favorite & follow :3 Ternyata ada juga yang mikir cerita ini bagus XDD Mungkin saya nge-updatenya lumayan cepet kali ini, gk sampe 1 minggu, tp gk tahu deh kedepannya gimana XD BEAR WITH ME BROTHERS!**

**Saya lupa bilang, Hetalia bukan punya saya. Hanya milik Himaruya-sensei tercinta.**

**Kalau ada yang agak susah ngebayangin tokoh2 ancientnya, silahkan cari di google #PLAK**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian, garis polisi menyegel ruangan itu. Semua siswa dan guru bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

"Hey.. ada apaan sih? Kok ada polisi segala?" tanya Michelle pada Elizabeta di koridor depan ruang aquarium.

"Entahlah.. Bu Herakles tiba-tiba saja manggil polisi. Apa menurutmu ada pencurian?" jawab Elizabeta sambil berusaha melihat ke dalam pintu yang dijaga 2 orang polisi berbaju lengkap.

"Kurasa tidak akan separah ini deh kalau cuma pencurian..," Michelle berkata ragu. Elizabeta setuju.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Xiang keluar dari pintu yang dijaga, membuat kaget 2 orang oknum polisi yang hampir jadi korban bantingan pintu. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, tapi kini matanya menunjukkan amarah yang luar biasa. Tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisikan di sekitarnya, ia berjalan pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Semua siswa menyingkir memberikannya jalan. Semua siswa menatapnya dengan heran. Kecuali satu orang.

Lukas juga ikut menatap Xiang seperti siswa-siswa lainnya, namun tatapannya bukan tatapan heran, melainkan tatapan menyesal dan pengertian. Xiang melihat tatapan itu, dan membuat nota di dalam kepalanya untuk menginterogasi sang Norwegian nantinya. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan. Beberapa orang cukup berani untuk bertanya kepadanya, tapi ia bungkam tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah keluar dari keramaian, ia pergi menuju satu tempat yang ia suka. Gym.

Sebelumnya, ternyata guru yang Mei bawa adalah Bu Herakles sang guru sejarah. Setelah melihat tragedi yang ada di depan matanya, Bu Herakles segera menelpon polisi setempat, memberitahukan bahwa ada kemungkinan terjadinya pembunuhan. Tak lama pun polisi datang, membuat heran seisi sekolah. Yong Soo dan Mei masih menangis, tapi Kiku berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Polisi yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu adalah saudara si ketua OSIS mereka.

Allaistor Kirkland mengawasi dengan rinci seluk beluk ruangan dan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Ia melihat mayat yang ada dalam pelukan salah seorang siswa, dan siswa lain yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Pak Polisi..," Bu Herakles berkata pelan pada si tertua Kirkland.

Allaistor menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengumpulkan bukti, lalu mengangguk pada sang guru sambil berjalan mendekati Yong Soo. Ia menaruh tangannya di pundak Yong Soo yang masih bergetar sambil berkata,

"Aku turut menyesal nak.."

Yong Soo hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kakaknya semakin erat.

Allaistor menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyuruh Kiku dan Xiang turun untuk beberapa pertanyaan. Kiku menceritakan semuanya sementara Xiang terus diam, memperhatikan sang polisi dari atas sampai bawah. Sangat curiga sepertinya.

"Jadi kau bilang, si korban baru-baru ini memang bertingkah aneh?" Allaistor bertanya memastikan. Kiku menjawab dengan anggukan, masih cukup lelah untuk berkata-kata. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah Bu Herakles lalu bertanya lagi,

"Apakah anda mengetahui tentang hal ini?" Bu Herakles menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Lalu, apakah dia cukup tertekan baru-baru ini?" sang polisi bertanya lagi. Bu Herakles dan Kiku menatapnya dengan bingung. Allaistor memijati lehernya.

"Apa dia.. seperti.. dibullying atau sesuatu?" tepat setelah ia mengatakan pertanyaan itu, sebuah tendangan ke pelipis diterimanya dengan keras.

Semua polisi menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Xiang.

"Kalau ia dibullying pasti kami sudah tahu kau bodoh," jawabnya dengan ketus, sama sekali tidak takut dengan semua senapan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Allaistor memijati pelipisnya yang mulai membiru dan menghela nafas panjang.. lagi. Ia paling tidak suka berhadapan dengan anak-anak semacam ini. Ia tahu dia kesal, tapi melampiaskannya pada petugas polisi.. itu sesuatu yang jarang. Dan ia perlu menahan kuat-kuat hasratnya untuk tidak membalas tendangan si bocah sialan ini.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda pada kawan-kawannya untuk menurunkan senjata.

"Baik. Maafkan aku karena bertanya begitu," ia mulai berbicara dengan nada yang ketus juga.

Xiang menyipitkan mata.

Sang polisi dan si siswa bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Xiang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa kata-kata. Lalu, semuanya kembali sunyi.

"Ehem!" suara batuk Allaistor terdengar. Ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian lagi.

"Kami akan mulai menyelidiki ruangan ini Ibu.."

"Herakles."

"Ibu Herakles. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika anda nantinya bisa membubarkan keramaian yang ada di depan pintu. Sedangkan untuk anak-anak ini.. biarkan saja mereka di sini sampai mereka tenang," lanjut Allaistor. Bu Herakles mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi keluar ruangan, sedangkan Allaistor tetap tinggal di ruangan itu.

Tangisan Yong Soo dan Mei mulai mereda, mereka kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendapati Kiku. Salah seorang polisi meminta jasad Yao dari genggaman Yong Soo. Awalnya, Yong Soo tidak mau, tapi setelah Kiku membisikkan sesuatu, ia akhirnya menyerahkan Yao. Mereka bercakap-cakap sesaat, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Allaistor menaikkan sebelah alis. Ketika ia hendak bertanya, tiba-tiba suara jeritan seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak hanya dia tapi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Berpikir cepat, ia segera pergi keluar ruangan, mendapati semua siswa yang berkerumun di sana telah berpindah tempat ke arah jeritan itu berasal. Mengikuti kerumunan yang berlari, Allaistor kemudian mendapati dirinya di luar kamar mandi tamu di lantai 3 sekolah (total ada 4 lantai). Kebanyakan siswa yang sampai di sana tidak berani masuk, tapi karena ia seorang polisi, ia pun masuk tanpa permisi.

Di dalam, ia melihat 2 orang siswa. Keduanya berkulit tan dengan rambut cokelat tua, hanya saja yang terduduk dan menutup mulut memiliki mata cokelat dan ahoge aneh di kepalanya, sementara yang mencoba menenangkannya bermata hijau yang tampak ramah. Keduanya menatap kaku salah satu toilet stall yang terbuka.

Dengan hati-hati, Allaistor mendekati keduanya dan ikut melihat ke dalam bilik itu.

Matanya terbelalak.

Di dalamnya, darah ada di mana-mana. Seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 30-an terduduk lemas di atas toilet—

Sebentar..

Biar saya ralat.

Hanya kepalanya yang ada di atas toilet sementara bagian tubuhnya yang lain ada di lantai. Kedua tangannya terbaring lemas di kanan-kiri toilet. Pisau daging tertancap pada dadanya. Kedua kakinya diikat ke satu sisi. Mulutnya dilak ban sementara matanya melotot melihat langit-langit.

Allaistor langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini pembunuhan yang keji.

"No- Nonno..," siswa yang terduduk di belakangnya berbisik pelan. Kawannya membuat suara-suara lembut dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, anggota kepolisian yang lain mulai berdatangan, banyak diantara mereka terkejut dengan penemuan itu. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan perintah, teriakan lebih dari satu siswa dari luar gedung sekolah kembali menarik perhatiannya. Ia pergi ke luar kamar mandi tamu dan mengintip dari salah satu jendela.

Rambut panjang itu..

Gaun itu..

Dalam sekali lihat saja, ia tahu betul siapa korban ketiga.

* * *

Arthur sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah, mencari buku referensi sebelum mendengar suara sirine berdatangan.

Ia mendesah pelan. "Apa lagi sekarang..?" gumamnya.

Kebanyakan siswa langsung saja berkerumun ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, tapi berbeda dengan mereka, Arthur tidak peduli. Sang ketua OSIS tetap meneruskan pencariannya, perpustakaan yang tiba-tiba sepi malah mendatangkan untung baginya. Tentu saja sampai _orang itu_ mengganggu keheningannya.

"Arthur mon cher~ Kau masih di sini~?"

Ugh.. suara itu..

"Apa maumu frog?" Arthur menjawab tanpa menengokkan kepala.

"Oh petit lapin, nggak usah judes gitu napa~? Moi kan cuma mau tahu bagaimana kabar mon amour di sini~" Francis berjalan ke sebelah Arthur dan meniup telinganya tiba-tiba, membuat sang Briton blush seketika.

"S- Shut up you frog!" Arthur hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu. Francis terkekeh pelan.

"By the way mon ami.. Nggak penasaran dengan semua ruckus ini?" Arthur menghela nafas, lega karena topik pembicaraan sudah berganti.

"Buat apa? Kalo ada sesuatu yang dicuri gue mah maklum. Lagi pula sekolah kita terlalu glamour," Arthur menjawab tidak peduli. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada buku yang digenggamnya.

"Ohonhonhon~ Kau aneh Arthur~ Berbicara seperti itu padahal kau ketua OSISnya~"

"Dan wakil ketua OSISnya itu ELU bego!"

Kedua orang itu pun saling melempar ejekan sampai mungkin 1 jam lamanya (aneh memang, tapi ini Arthur dan Francis yang kita bicarakan), Arthur tidak menyadari seorang red head mengintip dari balik jendela beberapa menit setelah itu. Yang membuatnya menengok keluar jendela perpustakaan adalah suara sesuatu yang berat jatuh diikuti suara retakan.

Sesuatu itu adalah seseorang..

Yang SANGAT ia kenal..

"Ma'am Kirkland!" seorang siswi berteriak pada tubuh berlumuran darah di taman depan.

Francis, ketika sadar mayat siapa yang ada di sana, segera menarik Arthur dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dadanya. Arthur tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba dingin. Sementara itu, Francis terus mengelus-elus punggungnya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan. Hanya satu kalimat yang terpintas dibenaknya,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

Allaistor menatap keluar jendela tidak percaya.

3 korban dalam satu hari..

Apalagi salah satunya adalah sang ibunda tercinta.

Allaistor kembali memijati pelipismya. Sakit kepala mulai menghantam otaknya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa adiknya yang bersekolah di sekolah ini tidak melihat kejadian itu.

"Arthur bisa trauma berat..," gumamnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Arthurlah yang paling dekat dengan ibunya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Arthur ketika tahu kejadian ini.

Sayang ia tidak tahu adiknya itu sudah terlanjur melihat.

Lukas yang ikut melihat dari jendela yang sama dengan Allaistor berdiri kaku.

Tidak..

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini..

Semua yang ada di situ diam tanpa kata-kata. Mereka bingung harus berkata apa. Beberapa siswi mulai menangis. Beberapa siswa mulai saling berbisik. Lukas memandangi kawan-kawannya itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Lalu kemudian ia melihatnya.

Di sana.

Di depan ruang guru sana.

Wanita bergaun biru menyeringai dengan puas.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sisi lain bangunan, Xiang melampiaskan semua amarahnya pada boneka kayu di depannya. Entah sudah berapa tendangan yang ia berikan. Boneka kayu itu mulai patah, namun Xiang tidak peduli. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata violet mengawasinya dari sudut gym. Yah, itu sampai sang empunya mata tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah kawannya.

"Lu bakal disuruh ngganti tuh boneka tahu..," Xiang menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadap teman dekatnya.

Emil Steillson, pemuda asal Islandia yang cukup pemalu itu berjalan mendekati Xiang dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mata violetnya menunjukkan simpati.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau marah seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Xiang terdiam. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu kawannya ini tahu. Tapi.. cepat atau lambat semua orang juga pasti akan tahu.

"Yao-ge tewas," katanya singkat. Mata Emil terbelalak.

"Ba- Bagaimana bisa..?" tanyanya lagi dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau membuat si harimau Hetalia Academy ini bertambah marah. Uang sakunya tak akan cukup menutupi kerugiannya.

"Dibunuh," jawab Xiang. Ia kemudian kembali pada boneka kayunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Emil menghela nafas dengan perlahan. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia kira masalahnya tidak seserius ini tapi ternyata..

Kedua siswa itu berada jauh dari kerumunan sehingga tidak mengetahui 2 korban yang ditemukan setelahnya. Satu-satunya suara di gym itu hanyalah suara kayu yang terus dihantam. Emil hanya melihat, tak berbuat lebih. Sampai akhirnya dengan tendangan terakhir, boneka kayu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Nafas Xiang mulai terengah-engah.

"…kau sudah puas..?" tanya Emil pelan, namun Xiang tidak menjawab.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Xiang mau angkat bicara,

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.."

Perasaannya sajakah atau Xiang mulai hiperventilasi?

"..serahkan saja semuanya pada polisi.," jawab Emil, masih hati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak percaya pada polisi.. lagipula..," Xiang kemudian berbalik menghadap Emil. Matanya berubah curiga.

"Sepertinya saudaramu mengetahui sesuatu," lanjutnya.

Emil berkedip.

"Ma- Maksudmu..?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku bisa melihatnya Emil.. Matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tahu sesuatu..," Xiang kemudian mendekati Emil dengan perlahan.

Emil mengambil langkah mundur. Entah kenapa ia seperti kelinci di bawah tatapan serigala. Sebelum Emil bisa berkomentar, Xiang berkata lagi,

"Apakah Lukas bertingkah aneh baru-baru ini?"

Emil terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepala.

Ia pun memutar kembali kejadian malam sebelumnya..

**(Flashback)**

_"Dari mana saja kau? Jam segini baru masuk kamar?" Emil bertanya pada Lukas yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka._

_Lukas tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menaruhkan tasnya lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Emil menaikkan sebelah alis._

_"Kenapa sih tuh anak..?" tanyanya pelan._

_Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan kegiatannya mendengarkan musik. Tak lama kemudian Lukas pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Emil memperhatikannya sekilas, dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal._

_"Luke..?" tanyanya lembut. Lukas berhenti bergerak._

_Emil kemudian menyibakkan rambut kakaknya yang tidak ditahan dengan pin salib kesukaannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat kulit biru yang ada di baliknya._

_Lukas tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Emil malam itu._

**(Flashback End)**

"Memar..," Emil bergumam.

"Memar..?" Xiang mengulang.

Emil kemudian mengangkat kepala menatap Xiang, sedikit kaget karena jarak di antara mereka sudah sangat berkurang. Ia pun berkata lagi,

"Kemarin malam.. dia masuk ke kamar cukup larut. Saat aku cek, ternyata kepala bagian kanannya memar. Kulitnya biru. Saat kutanya bagaimana ia bisa memar begitu, dia tidak mau jawab.."

"…sekarang kau setuju kan kalau ada yang aneh?"

Emil mengangguk. Xiang menghela nafas lega.

"Begini Emil.. Aku ingin kau menanyai Lukas tentang apa yang dia tahu. Dan juga cari tahu dari mana ia dapat memar itu," kata Xiang lagi.

"Dan kalau dia nggak mau jawab?" Emil bertanya.

"…akan kupikirkan sesuatu..," jawab Xiang.

"**Pengumuman kepada seluruh siswa...!**"

Xiang dan Emil menengok ke loudspeaker yang ada di ruangan itu. Kepala sekolah mereka mengumumkan sesuatu.

"**Pengumuman kepada seluruh siswa! Hendaknya kembali ke asrama masing-masing! Sekali lagi, hendaknya kembali ke asrama masing-masing!**"

"Ada apa ini..?" tanya Emil.

"**Telah terjadi suatu insiden serius! Para guru harap segera berkumpul di ruang guru! Sekali lagi—**"

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mengumumkannya..," kata Xiang pelan sambil menundukkan kepala. Emil hanya menatapnya khawatir.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita ikuti kata-kata kepsek. Ayo kembali ke asrama," lanjutnya.

Xiang dan Emil pun berjalan ke asrama mereka, asrama laki-laki di sayap barat. Emil perlahan menengok ke belakang, hanya untuk menjumpai boneka kayu yang sudah rusak.

'Sekolah bakal minta ganti rugi nih..,' pikirnya.

* * *

Di saat semua siswa berduyun-duyun kembali ke asrama mereka, Kiku malah pergi ke ruang guru. Ia segera masuk ke sana sebelum guru-guru datang. Di sana, ia bersembunyi di balik salah satu rak buku yang cukup tinggi. Apa kalian bisa menebak apa yang dia lakukan?

Yup, eavesdropping.

Ia sangat terburu-buru sehingga tidak melihat ada seseorang yang sudah merebut tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ow..! Kalo jalan pake mata dong bloody wanker!"

…suara itu…

"Arthur-san?!" Kiku langsung bertanya. Benar apa yang ia duga, seseorang yang telah ia tabrak adalah sang ketua OSIS, Arthur Kirkland.

"Kiku?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Arthur balas bertanya.

Tapi sebelum Kiku sempat menjawab, pintu ruang guru terbuka. Mereka segera bungkam dan berbagi tempat persembunyian.

'Sepertinya Arthur-san punya tujuan yang sama denganku.,' pikir Kiku.

Tanpa seorang pun mengetahui.. seseorang sedang berada di atap sekolah, mengawasi. Ia melihat ke bawah, menjumpai mayat Alice Kirkland tergeletak tak bernyawa. Ia tidak menyangka benturannya akan sekeras itu, sehingga kepala sang guru bahasa inggris pun hancur begitu mencium tanah. Ia menutup matanya.

..apa ini hal yang benar..?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi anda yang bertahan sejauh ini,**

**berbaik hatilah untuk memberi review ato apalah yang penting ngerespon #maksa#dikejar org sekampung**

**Thx for reading~**


End file.
